The Hunger
by SparksCrimson
Summary: Draco Malfoy hungers for Hermione Granger. Will he ever be able to act upon it? Or will he forever be unfulfilled, trapped in his silent fury?
1. Love Buzz

*Would be great if you listened to _Do the Hippogriff _off the HP & the Goblet of Fire soundtrack. It was the inspiration for this!

The almighty JK Rowling owns everything.

* * *

No one knew who spiked the pumpkin juice, but the clandestine ingredient was potent enough to influence the youth of Hogwarts to dance without inhibitions. A primal scream was yelled from the lead singer of The Weird Sisters before a hypnotic melody filled the air.

Hermione sat alone at the empty table watching her classmates enjoy the Yule Ball. She was on her third glass of the _specialty_ pumpkin juice; she knew it was spiked, but she needed some comfort after her argument with Ron about Viktor Krum, whose genteel nature was apparently a farce when he left her to go dance with a pretty Hufflepuff girl. None of her friends were around for comfort, so she chose the next best thing.

"Hey Hermione, does this pumpkin juice taste a wee bit funny to you?" Seamus Finnigan asked as he bumped into the table she was seated by.

She made a wry face and brought her glass to her lips, "It gets better."

"This is my sixth glass and it tastes the same to me," he gulped down some more. Hermione turned from the drunken boy and continued sulking. Then she heard the beginning notes of her favorite Weird Sisters song, "_Do the Hippogriff". _

"I cannot not dance to my favorite song, Seamus will you, uh, do you want, dance with me?" she asked not so cleverly. Apparently alcohol does affect her, she kind of thought it wouldn't. She turned to face him and he was gone. Hermione's eyes then drifted down to the floor to see a passed out Seamus Finnigan.

"Great, I'll just dance alone then," she said to herself before heading to the dance floor.

The music flooded her bones and made her yearn to dance; she didn't even care if others were watching.

The lead singer screamed, "Are you reaaaady? I can't hear ya, alright, come on I wanna see your hands in the air, we're gonna teach you a brand new dance tonight!"

Hermione already began moving her body in rhythm to the keyboard and drumbeat. She didn't care if she was alone, she didn't want Krum's actions to ruin her night. She began to feel the effects of the alcohol, and with that, she danced without being embarrassed. She was unaware that from a distance a platinum blond boy was watching her intently. Draco Malfoy quickly inferred that Hermione Granger, little miss know-it-all, was completely and utterly drunk. He snickered to himself at the sight of this, and realized that an opportunity like this would probably never present itself again. With that he walked toward her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Granger," Draco said into her ear, so closely his lips briefly touched her flesh.

She turned around to face the boy who was speaking to her, and to her astonishment she laid eyes on none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's _you_. Go ahead and try!" she quipped at the blond, not ceasing her dancing.

"Try what?"

"Try to ruin my night, it can't get possibly worse, so go ahead and try, _Malfoy_." She leaned forward to him as she said his name, not by her own accord, _now that was the alcohol_, she thought afterwards.

Malfoy shook his head in disagreement and smirked, "Can't we let bygones be bygones, just for tonight?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, she never really looked at them before, she then realized that Malfoy does, in fact, have at least one attractive quality.

She bit her lip while she pondered briefly, and she began to dance like a crazed woman, "Well come on then!"

"_Can you dance like a hippogriff, __Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!" _

Draco was fascinated by the sight before him; the smile that befell his lips was actually genuine. He began to dance with Hermione Granger. _Never thought this would happen. _

In everyone's drunken stupor, seemingly nobody noticed the two enemies dancing, jumping and hollering together to the music. They began to sing the chorus together, Draco grabbed Hermione's hands to spin her around, and she crashed back into him ungracefully, but he just laughed.

"Do you want to go into the courtyard with me?" Draco asked Hermione in her ear.

"Sure, yeah, let's just get a drink on the way out, yeah?"

* * *

They sat side by side on a marble slab beneath one of the many archways that framed the spectacular night sky of Scotland. The luminescent moon brilliantly lit Draco's hair.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting here with Draco Malfoy. Merlin!" Hermione said with a giggle before taking another sip of her drink.

"It isn't too farfetched, is it Granger?" he asked her, staring at her intently.

"Farfetched? It's wholly bizarre and out of character, for the both of us, mind you," she replied.

"Out of everyone here in this bloody school, you're the only one who can actually compete with me. It's only logical that we converse," he replied to her. _If only she wasn't a mudblood. _

"You call our "conversations" prior to tonight conversing, Malfoy? I'm utterly confused by you tonight, but honestly I don't care, tomorrow it will be the same between us, but tonight, I don't care. Never mind the bollocks, here's Draco Malfoy!" She gave a warm laugh that made Draco's heart pang, and she took another sip of her drink.

"Are you not fond of the pumpkin juice, Malfoy?" Hermione grinned when she noticed that he wasn't drinking his.

'I already had plenty."

"Oh, I see."

It was quiet between them then. _Did I honestly think I could do it? _Draco thought as he turned from her to ponder. Just then Hermione brought her hand on top of his alabaster one.

"Thanks Draco, for dancing with me, it wasn't too depressing, tonight, I mean."

"Oh, I…" Draco began to say, but as he looked deep into her eyes he felt a gravitational pull to be closer to her, he needed to feel those soft lips upon his own; he knew that this was possibly his only opportunity. So with that, he leaned in and closed the gap between them. His stomach dropped when his lips touched hers, he felt his body give a shudder, and he heard himself sigh in contentment. It was a feeling of both intense pleasure and pain, for he knew that it was only for tonight. He was so preoccupied with his reaction, but then he quickly paid attention to Hermione's. She seemed to be lost in the kiss, her eyes were squeezed shut and her fingertips slowly trailed Draco's cheek. He brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her. They continued the kiss until they were out of breath.

It was awkward afterwards; the faint music could be heard coming from the Great Hall, and even though Hermione wasn't completely her normal self, she knew what she did was wrong. _You kissed Draco Malfoy! Draco bloody Malfoy!_

"I…I think I should go. I had too much to drink. I..yeah. Goodbye Malfoy." She stood up and quickly walked away from Draco.

Hermione shook her head while walking to the Great Hall; she would never have guessed that the night would turn out like this. She forced herself not to think of that kiss with Malfoy underneath the Scotland stars as she went to bed. _It was just so tender, _was her last thought before she drifted into her slumber.

* * *

The next day Hermione could scarcely remember if it was her imagination that conjured up the images of the previous night. Many of the students were hung over, and Hermione was included with them. With a throbbing headache, she walked into Potions and sat besides Harry and Ron. She briefly caught eyes with Draco before turning abruptly, with her cheeks tinged with a blush. She sat at the corner of the desk, and she could feel Draco staring at her. She wondered if he thought last night was a huge mistake and she began to feel embarrassed. With sheer determination, she managed to listen and write down notes.

Draco looked at Hermione Granger and realized that he wasn't fulfilled by last night. He thought that he could forget her, now that he finally kissed her, but the opposite happened. He needed more. He ripped out a piece of parchment and began to write. Afterwards, he charmed it and blew it towards Hermione Granger and it landed in front of her with magical grace. She was startled and dared not look at Draco to see if it was from him. She opened the parchment note and read: _Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. –D_

Hermione's heart dropped, the realities of last night's event have trickled into her normal everyday existence! She gulped even imagining why Draco would want to see her again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy anxiously paced back and forth on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was exactly midnight, and there was no sign of Hermione Granger. _Of course she wouldn't come! How stupid of me! After all the cruel things I said to her, why would last night change that? _

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard footsteps. His head snapped in the direction of the soft sounds when he saw Hermione Granger reveal herself amidst the darkness.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"I was trying to figure out your true intentions, thinking they held ill will, but I decided I didn't think that," she responded as she began walking toward him. He held out his hand and tried to compose himself, he wanted so badly to smile and jump with glee. He substituted for his trademark smirk, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm, even intoxicated Granger could realize that," he said as he began to rub his thumb across her soft hand.

"I thought that intoxicated Malfoy didn't realize what he was doing either," she replied languishing at his touch.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Malfoy said with grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"What?"

"I didn't touch that spiked pumpkin juice the whole night."

Hermione gawked at him; she thought that everybody was not themselves that night.

"What?" she muttered out.

"I mean that when I kissed you, I really meant it."

Hermione was purely speechless, and with that, Malfoy kissed her again for the second time underneath the Scotland night sky.


	2. Candid Train Ride

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

It was a distant memory, not forgotten, but so buried in his mind that he almost forgotten that it happened. He remembered the two kisses he shared with Hermione Granger, both while being underneath the hypnotic night sky, which he remembered gazing up at while her head rested on his shoulder.

It was over before it even began. The Dark Lord came back that year, and it changed his life. No longer could he pretend that he had a choice. What hurt the most was how explicitly easy it was for her to forgot what happened between them.

Even as the years went by his heart still shuddered with a pang every time he glimpsed her, but it also hardened it with each passing glance. It made it easy for him to abandon any goodness that was within him. He was a Death Eater, albeit forced into a morbid servitude. During the time while he was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement he spotted an ancient mirror. He casually glanced up expecting to see his hollow features and his stare that was laced with misery, but to his utter surprise he saw an image that made his gasp. He was smiling with his fingers intertwined with Hermione Granger's. She leaned against him with such affection as she held his hand, then she turned her head, went on her tip toes, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

Draco had never seen a crueler sight.

He remembered reading about this damned Mirror of Erised. This wretched piece of magic that can make any sane person dive into the depths of insanity, and he knew that it was deceitful. With his nostrils flared and his eyes beginning to mist, he reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him, an abandoned owl cage, and threw it at the mirror. The sharp sound of glass breaking and the sight of cracks along the mirror were gratifying. He could not stomach to lay eyes on another image of false happiness that would never happen. He stared at the cracks that stained the glass like grotesque stars. To his disgust, the mirror quickly repaired itself. He grunted and reached for a table cloth that was underneath a plethora of forgotten and hidden items and yanked it, causing everything to crash onto the floor. He threw the dingy cloth over the mirror, never wanting to see that image again.

* * *

It had finally come to a close. Voldemort's reign of terror ended at Hogwarts, but Draco Malfoy felt numb and ashamed. He sat with his parents in the Great Hall, nobody talked to them, and no one wanted to look at them. He settled for staring at his hands instead. The uncertainty of his future brought a sense of doom into his heart. The murmurs of conversations, the sound of weeping, and the sounds of prayers filled the Great Hall. With downcast eyes, he was so unsure of what to do with himself. He looked up to scan the myriad of people in the Great Hall. His eyes locked onto Hermione's, who was at opposite end of the hall. _Just like how we were in opposites sides of the war._ She stared back at him with a sorrowful expression. He held his gaze until she purposely made herself look away from him. It unnerved Hermione that she pitied him.

* * *

Hermione looked outside the window from her compartment on the Hogwart's Express. The scenery was so pristine and beautiful; _at least the war didn't touch this,_ she thought. Her head snapped towards the sound of the sliding compartment door, and in the threshold stood Draco Malfoy.

"Do you mind if I share this compartment with you? My presence isn't welcomed anywhere else," he said bluntly. She nodded her head curtly and he sat opposite of her.

"Thanks Granger."

Hermione had heard that Draco was forced to come back to attain his N.E.W.T.S. by the Ministry of Magic, believing that it would keep him out of trouble. That logic was completely flawed since he managed to fall into trouble whilst being a student at Hogwarts.

With ample time to reflect on Malfoy, she realized that she couldn't allow herself to hate him based on his actions. He was a pawn in a vicious game; his ulterior motives weren't seeking glory or praise from Voldemort. He simply was protecting himself and his family from the horrors that would have occurred if he disobeyed. Would she have done the same? She was driven out of her thoughts when she heard him clear his throat.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you?

"I…I was just thinking."

"Thinking how you want to hex me into oblivion?" he said.

"No, Malfoy," she answered simply. It was difficult for Hermione to look him in the eyes. Draco wanted to mention what happened between them, albeit ever so briefly, during their 4th year. It plagued him so, he wanted to forget it, to deem it as a frivolous childhood act, but it was imprinted on his mind. With already facing the pinnacle of fear and anxiety in his life, to question Hermione about it was easy.

"It was easy for you to never speak to me again during 4th year."

She turned to face him quickly, "How do you know it was easy for me?"

"It didn't seem to faze you."

"You're lucky that I didn't slap you when you first kissed me!" she hissed at him.

"I didn't force anything upon you, and if you don't remember, you met me at the Astronomy tower to continue what happened that night," he retorted.

"We were both young and stupid. That was before everything." Hermione leaned on the back of the cushion of the bench.

"You're calling yourself stupid, Granger? I must write this down so I'll never forget it," he smirked.

Hermione sighed; when he first came in she thought he was still in humble reflection.

"And you! Mr. high and mighty, _I-didn't-have-a–sip-of–the-tainted-pumpkin-juice_, was the person who spiked it!" she huffed.

Draco laughed a hearty laugh, _this witch has everything figured out. _

"Well done, Granger. I thought it'd be hilarious seeing everyone acting like complete idiots. Most everyone knew it was spiked. Everyone was silently thanking me, the man who spent weeks trying to find the spell that would disenchant the original one that alerted professors to, ah, the tainting of their original product."

Hermione brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on her nail, shaking her head in dismay.

"If only you used your intellect for good."

"But I never had a choice, Granger," he replied, understanding the double meaning behind her words.


	3. Changing Times

JK Rowling owns everything.

Please review if you are inclined to!

* * *

Draco sat on the marble floor of the girl's first floor bathroom. There was no one in Hogwarts he could talk to about his affliction; this desire, this unholy ache, his crush on Hermione Granger. So he talked about it with Moaning Myrtle.

"How do you suppose I should go about attaining her?" Draco wondered aloud, causing Myrtle to scrunch her eyebrows and ascend abruptly from her place at the toilet seat towards him.

"Just tell her how you feel, Draco. If a boy ever did that to me, I would've just _died_ with happiness, even if I didn't like him back! But if she says she doesn't like you, I'm always here, you know that Draco, right?" she flirted with a giggle.

Draco smiled, "Yes, you've mentioned that numerous times, right after you said I should kill myself here and haunt the bathrooms with you."

"That would be perfect, keep thinking about it Draco." Moaning Myrtle winked at him.

"You're supposed to give me tips on how to woo Granger. You were an adolescent girl once, albeit not very popular, but you know what a girl wants," he replied to the ghostly Ravenclaw.

"You don't have to rub it in!" she squealed. "Anyways, what's the worse she can say to you? No?"

"Yes, if she says no I don't know what I'll do! I used to be so used to getting anything I wanted, but that was before I grew up and realized how fucked everything was, before I was a pawn Voldemort played with."

Myrtle flew gracefully toward him and put a cold, mist like hand on Draco's pale cheek.

"That's over now, look forward to your future. Find something that makes you happy."

Draco Malfoy looked at Moaning Myrtle and said, "Hermione, she made me happy once, but we were children then. Now, she doesn't trust me," he said somberly.

"Then earn her trust," Myrtle told him. Draco looked at the ghost and nodded.

* * *

Draco came early to potions so he could sit by Hermione. When he slid in the bench next to her she raised her eyebrow and said, "What are you doing here so early?"

The classroom was empty except for them. It was quiet and Draco heard the hard gulp and felt his Adams apple move up his clenched throat.

"Be my partner, will you?" He reprimanded himself at the ambiguity of his question. He should have said _potions_ partner.

Hermione thought for a moment before answering.

"You've always excelled at Potions, so okay." Her hand was on the desk, Draco reached out and caressed her soft hand, and she quickly retracted from his touch.

"I'll be your potions partner, Malfoy, that's it," Hermione stated it firmly in an authoritative tone of voice.

"Okay, okay!"

Students began to come in, some shot confused glances at the Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting next to each other.

Professor Slughorn waddled into the classroom and began to mumble the directions for Amortentia, the strongest love potion. Hermione rolled her eyes and shot up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"We've already done this potion, why do it again, sir?"

"It will be on your N.E.W.T.S. This will refresh your memory."

Hermione slumped in her seat as Draco got the supplies.

They worked well together and extremely fast, Draco purposely drifted his fingers along hers every time he passed her something. They were the first to finish.

"Well done Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Slughorn said.

"What does it smell like to you Granger?" Malfoy questioned. _It smells like me, doesn't it? _She hadn't smelled it yet. She was afraid of what she would discover about herself. She didn't want to smell the cologne Malfoy wore the night of the Yule Ball, or the fresh scent of his skin that was so unique to him, or the gardenias that scented the cold night air outside in the courtyard where they first kissed.

"Fine, I'll smell it first." Draco leaned forward to the cauldron; he purposely got close to Hermione.

Hermione quickly took in his scent; Draco turned his head so his face was inches from hers.

"Your turn."

"You didn't tell me what you smelled!" she questioned.

"I'll tell you after you smell it!" he retorted.

Hermione Granger hesitantly put her nose underneath the spirally steam of the Amortentia and breathed in. She smelled the familiar scent of freshly mown grass, new parchment, and something…something different than before. No longer did she smell Ron Weasley's hair, but instead smelled the intoxicated cologne of Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindor in her scolded her, she smelled that Slytherin, that same Slytherin she gave her first real kiss to.

The cute face Granger made when she was conflicted made Draco Malfoy bathe in satisfaction. He knew he was right.

Before he asked her what she smelled Slughorn's voice filled the air.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please share with us what you smelled in the Amortentia?" he asked.

"Surely Professor, I smell the wood of my Nimbus 2001, green apples, and a scent of gardenia and orchids that I can presume comes from a lovely lady I've met in the past," he glanced at Hermione.

Some girls began to giggle. Hermione bit the insides of her cheeks.

* * *

It was hard for Hermione to feel lonely without Harry or Ron when Draco Malfoy seemed to be everywhere. He sat and studied with her in the library, walked with her to class, and every time she looked up during meals his silver gaze was on her. The unfortunate part was that she didn't mind it. Her peers wondered about the unlikely pair, but most didn't vocalize it. There was a struggle within her always; she felt she should be punished for being attracted to him.

* * *

They were walking down a corridor together when Hermione abruptly stopped.

"Granger, we're going to be late for class," Draco informed with a questioning look.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy? Studying and hanging out with me?"

He walked up to her with a face so devoid of emotion she anticipated what he would say.

"Because the war is over. I could hang out with whoever I want, and like whoever I want."

A silent shudder went through Hermione at his words.

"I guess that's reason enough," she slowly said.

He held out his pale hand, "Don't want to be late now, do we?" he teased. Hermione smiled as she took his hand and felt her stress dissolve as her skin touched his.


	4. Liebestraum

The magnificent JK Rowling owns everything.

I listened to Liebestraum No. 3 by Franz Liszt while writing this! Please review if you want.

* * *

Hermione Granger was breaking school rules _again_, she had wandered around the ancient castle many times at night, but tonight she was doing so for an entirely new reason: she was meeting a boy. And not any boy mind you, but one she swore she hated, none other than Draco Malfoy. He furtively passed her a note during Alchemy that read, _7__th__ floor, I'll be there, will you?-D.M._

Hermione immediately recognized that he was going to be in the Room of Requirement. He was testing her desire to see if she really wanted to meet him, she knew the room would only appear if she really wanted it to.

Hermione Granger had no uncertainties about finding the room; she had grown fond of the ferret, or maybe something more, but she didn't let herself ponder too much about it.

_I need to find the room Malfoy's in. I want to find the room Draco Malfoy is in. _She thought in her head as she paced up the deserted, empty corridor for the third time. She looked up to see a grand entrance materialize before her. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she entered. The first thing she noticed was the sweet sound of classical music, it was so lovely it made her heart ache, it sounded like being in love, if love had a sound.

Draco sat by the fireplace in a Victorian settee, his pale hair and skin were illuminated by the warm fire. He had a glass of red wine in his hand. He looked up at Hermione with such intensity and inhaled a breath so sharp it was audible.

"Why are you surprised Draco Malfoy? You asked me to meet you here," she walked toward him and sat beside him. She was quiet as she listened to the classical music; she closed her eyes and let herself absorb it.

"Draco, that's a beautiful piece of music, I never heard it before, who wrote it?" she turned to question him.

His eyes were glazed as he stared back at her. He exhaled, relieved, as if he was holding his breath in and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm glad you can hear it," he whispered. He began to pour Hermione her own cup of red wine.

"Do you intend on getting me drunk, Malfoy?" Hermione teased as she took a sip after he handed it to her.

"No, _Granger_, I'm just celebrating."

"What?" she questioned, her eyes flashing inquisitively.

He chose his words carefully, "This friendship of ours; to the beginning of a new start between us." He raised his glass and Hermione clinked her glass with his.

Hermione looked to the source of where the angelic music was coming from. She saw a black Victrola record player with foreign calligraphy on its base that read _Liebestraum_. She had seen that inscription before in a book. She shot up from the settee and walked towards it, her memory of what she read beginning to fill her mind.

She whispered to herself, "Dreams of Love." She turned around to face Draco, "Draco Malfoy, you deviant! I know what this is!" she said with her mouth agape in astonishment. He stood up and walked toward her.

"So I'm assuming I'm busted?" he said as he continued to slowly approach her.

"It must have been hard to come by, how did you get it?" she asked.

"I'm a Malfoy, nothing is unattainable for me."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "You tricked me Draco. You brought me into the Room of Requirement to see if I desired you, this Victrola is enchanted, you only hear the music playing if you love the person who began to play it," Hermione said and abruptly fell silent. She looked down at her feet anxiously as Draco came close to her and put his arms around her waist and his mouth by her ear.

"I had to know Hermione. I was too afraid that I was the only one who felt this way," he whispered.

Hermione Granger felt her heart ache in desire; she succumbed to her feelings as she lifted her gaze to meet his and placed her eager lips upon his. It had been years since they last kissed, they fervently made up the time they missed in each other's embraces as they kissed and caressed each other. They found themselves on the Victorian Settee and Hermione sighed and felt her mind go numb and dumb as Draco passionately kissed her, he trailed sweet kisses down her neck as she did to him, his large hands enveloped her and she felt so safe and content in his embrace. They were lost in each other, time was irrelevant, the past was erased, and the future seemed brighter.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room. "Goodnight Draco," Hermione said as she raised her head to place a kiss upon him.

"Hermione, I don't want to keep this a secret, I want to act upon my desires when I see you. I don't want to suppress my urge to kiss and touch you. I don't care what anybody thinks. I want everyone at Hogwarts to know that your mine." He looked at her so passionately it hypnotized Hermione.

"In dew time Draco," she said as she straightened his Slytherin tie for him.

"Why can't we walk hand in hand tomorrow while we enter the Great Hall?" he asked as he began to nibble at her neck playfully. Hermione felt herself turn to mush at his touch.

"We need to talk about this beforehand; it's not a good idea to rush into things. You're forgetting how shocking this will be."

"I don't care! Nothing ever felt so right to me. Damn what everybody thinks Hermione! I'm sick of everyone's impression of me. That was never me," he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I know that."

"Not only will we unify Hogwarts, but we'll set an example for the whole wizardry world!" He smiled briefly before continuing his intoxicating kisses.

Hermione laughed at this. _Harry and Ron are going to kill me. What I'm I going to tell them? _Draco stopped her thoughts as he pulled her to a nearby alcove. She never felt so aware of her body and the sensations that came with intense desire before, but with Draco Malfoy pressed up against her with his enticing moans and pelvis grinding into her, she finally understood why her peers were so obsessed with the opposite sex.


	5. Past Moments

*Past moments between Hermione & Draco before the Yule Ball, please review if you are inclined to!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

_Year 1_

Hermione Granger slid into her Hogwarts robes for the first time. She beamed at herself in the mirror and attempted to pat down her poufy hair.

"_I am a witch_!" she proudly declared to herself.

Even though she hadn't made any friends yet, Hermione still couldn't contain her contentment with the extraordinary fact that she was magical. She always felt different from her peers at primary school. Maybe that's why she didn't have any friends there.

Hermione passed the filled compartments of those who already made friends; the compartment she had previously been in was now full. The two girls she had been in there with looked at her quickly before averting their gazes. There were now two new girls that filled the opposite bench.

Hermione sighed, maybe it was going to be the same as before.

Maybe she shouldn't have ranted on about _Hogwarts: A History_.

"How many times do I have to tell you Goyle, the Bloody Baron is Slytherin's house ghost!" A blond boy rose up from his seat in frustration and left an open compartment.

His shoulder brushed Hermione's as he passed her. She couldn't contain it, when somebody talked about something she knew she had to spew everything to them, especially since she just read about it.

"And Nearly Headless Nick is Gryffindor's, The Grey Lady is Ravenclaw's, and the Fat Friar is Hufflepuff's."

The blond boy turned around and looked at her.

"I know that," he said to her.

"I just read about the Hogwart's ghosts in.."

"-_Hogwarts: A History,_" the boy concluded.

Hermione's mouth slowly crept into a smile, "Yes, have you read it as well?" she questioned.

"Bits of it, here and there," he replied.

"I already read it twice," Hermione bragged.

"Good for you. I'm going to find the trolley." He walked away from her.

Hermione followed behind him.

"Did you read how they bewitch the Great Hall's ceiling to look like the night sky?"

The blond boy turned around, a bit amused and annoyed, "Yes, I've read that as well. Are you following me? What's your name anyway?" the blond, pale boy asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she held out her small hand.

He shook it, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He waited to get acknowledgement from his surname. When he didn't he frowned.

"Granger. I haven't heard that surname before."

"Oh, it isn't that common really," Hermione replied.

They found the trolley and Draco Malfoy bought his candy: two chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Fizzing Whizzbees.

"Aren't you getting any?" he asked Hermione.

"No, I don't want to get any cavities."

Draco Malfoy wanted to question her, he didn't know what a cavity was, but he didn't want to sound stupid so he just nodded.

"Good for you," he quipped.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" the bushy haired girl asked him.

"Slytherin of course!"

"Why Slytherin?" she questioned as they made their way back to his compartment.

"It's the best house Granger. Everyone who values themselves best be in it. You seem smart and cunning, you might get in as well," he complimented.

"Oh no." Hermione shook her head, "I've read and heard things about that house, I much rather be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor? Are you serious? And Ravenclaw with those know-it-alls?" he replied incredulously.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I highly enjoy studying and reading, but my first choice is Gryffindor, but who knows? If the Sorting Hat puts me in Slytherin then there must be a reason for it. The Sorting Hat _knows_ you know. But I don't think it will."

"Well that's a shame. I only associate with Slytherins you see."

"And how are you so sure you'll be sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione questioned with a raised chin.

"Oh, I know Granger. Every Malfoy's been in Slytherin, and on my mother's side, all the Blacks. Well, expect for one, but we don't talk about him much." He entered his compartment and looked out at her in the train hallway.

Suddenly a pudgy boy ran up to them panting and sweaty.

"Have you seen Trevor?" he cried.

Draco glared at him.

"Who's Trevor?" Hermione asked.

"He's my toad! I've lost him!" he shrieked.

"Calm down! What's your name?" Hermione asked the frantic boy.

"Neville Longbottom, would you please help me look for him?"

"Of course," she replied.

Draco Malfoy watched their exchange and rolled his eyes. He looked at Hermione, "How altruistic of you. You're definitely a Gryffindor."

And with that he slid the compartment door shut.

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously to be sorted. She just hoped it would place her in the right house.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out.

"Okay, _relax,_" she whispered to herself before ascending the steps.

Draco Malfoy intensely watched Hermione Granger as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, right then, mhmm, right! Okay, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat roared.

Cheers and claps greeted Hermione as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, relief washed over her as she sat down.

"Of course," Draco whispered to himself.

Professor McGonagall called Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger curiously watched as he sat down on the stool to be sorted. The Sorting Hat barely touched the tip of his blond head before yelling "_SLYTHERIN_!"

Hermione was amused; he got what he wanted too.

As the feast appeared Hermione Granger looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy caught her gaze and cocked an eyebrow at her.

* * *

_Year 2_

Draco Malfoy hid amongst the shadows in the corridors. He noticed that Hermione Granger hadn't left Professor Lockhart's classroom after class, so he waited for her. When she did come out she had a smile of relief on her face and a note clasped tightly in her hand. She began to briskly walk down the corridor. Draco slyly emerged from his secret spot in the shadows and followed her.

Hearing mirroring footsteps, Hermione spun around to find Draco Malfoy following her.

"Malfoy," she spat, his name vile to her ever since he called her a mudblood.

"Were you getting Lockhart's autograph or something? How utterly lame of you. He's not even attractive; he's an old man, Granger. Disgusting." Malfoy sauntered up to her.

Hermione kept the signed note close to her side; she didn't want Malfoy to know that she was authorized to check out _Moste Potente Potions_ from the library's restricted section. She needed this book to brew the Polyjuice Potion. It was ironic that she was doing this all to question the boy in front of her. _He could be the heir of Slytherin. _Hermione thought as he tried to grab the signed parchment from her grasp. But she was too quick for him.

"Sod off!" she yelled and began to quickly walk away from him.

"Oh, is it that precious to you? Obsessed much?" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Hermione turned her face toward his, "Let go of me now Malfoy, don't want to get any mudblood germs do you? Funny how you never call me that when we're alone."

Malfoy looked at her with great intensity.

"Fine, I'll let go of you…_mudblood_." His eyes twitched as he let her free from his grasp.

Hermione glared at him before she continued down the corridor. She turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the stone wall, his cold, grey eyes still fixed on her.

* * *

Hermione Granger quietly congratulated herself on successfully breaking into Snape's potion supply cupboard to attain Horn of Bicorn and Skin of Bloomslang for her Polyjuice potion. His protective spells were quite easy to disarm.

Her jubilation quickly ended when she turned the corner and saw Draco Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. They were picking on a small first year that was on his knees trying to pick up his belongings that were scattered on the floor. She wanted to walk away, but she couldn't.

"Leave him alone!" Her voice pierced the air.

Malfoy had a smug smile on his lips as he recognized the bossy voice. He turned toward her.

"Ah, there's my favorite little mudblood," he drawled. "This is what happens when first years are out of bed you see."

Hermione Granger felt the odium course through her veins and repressed the urge to hex him and the fiends he called friends.

Draco Malfoy forgot about the scared boy and went toward Hermione Granger, who crossed her arms in front of her and held her head high. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him in perfect sidekick fashion. The frightened boy quickly gathered his strewn belongings and fled the scene.

"Alone are we Granger?" Malfoy said as he got closer.

"Leave us." Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle without looking away from Hermione.

Without hesitation the two thugs walked down the corridor to their common room, leaving them alone.

"You must be up to something. A goodie like you wouldn't be out past curfew." Draco Malfoy looked her up and down with his cold stare.

"Are you meeting a bloke? Oh wait, no guy would want to meet _you_. I've bet you've never been kissed," he said as a sly smile escaped his lips.

"And you would know that how Malfoy? Are you taking a census of who does and does not desire me, or are you actually interested in knowing the answer?"

"No one wants _you,_" he whispered hoarsely.

"And no girl wants an insolent prick like you." Hermione Granger glared, but was startled when Malfoy got close to her.

"I could get any girl I want, Granger."

"I pity the girl you choose then, Malfoy."

"How dare you! I hope whatever is petrifying those mudbloods gets you next!" he hissed.

Deep in fury, Hermione angrily pushed past him, hitting him on the shoulder as she went.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Malfoy was on her heels.

"Just leave me-" Hermione stopped in her place and turned abruptly to retort only to have Malfoy crash into her. She was face to face with the pale Slytherin.

Silence surrounded them, the eerie lack of sound made both youths uncomfortable, they were painfully aware of how close they were to one another, but both were frozen in place.

Hermione's wide eyes searched into the calculated gaze of the blond boy, who seemed puzzled by their closeness.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger." It was the deep drawl of Professor Snape that broke the silence.

He emerged from the shadows seemingly drifting across the floor; his black robes billowing behind him.

Anxiety set in for Hermione who carried stolen potion supplies in her book bag. Draco seemed apathetic at being caught out past curfew.

"Strange to see you Ms. Granger breaking curfew, stranger to see that Potter and Weasley aren't with you, 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said and turned his attention to Draco.

"How many times must I tell you Draco? No wandering the corridors past curfew," Snape said to Malfoy.

"Go to your dormitory Granger," Snape commanded and Hermione quickly left them, not once looking back.

Draco Malfoy stood besides Professor Snape as he watched Hermione depart down the corridor.

"Don't even fancy the thought Draco," Snape uttered.

"Professor?" Draco questioned sharply looking up at Snape, eyes squinting in confusion.

Snape turned his darkened gaze to look down on Draco.

"No good will come of it."

* * *

_Year 3 _

"Ugh! Malfoy, can't we go to Honeydukes instead? Why are we following the mudblood and the Weasel for?" Crabbe grunted as he and Pike followed Malfoy, who was following Hermione and Ron, who were heading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Shut up you pig! We'll go there after you glutton!" he snapped as he continued to trudge along the snow covered ground.

"You seem to go out of your way to bother Granger a lot Malfoy, I'm thinking…" Crabbe started before Malfoy smacked the backside of his head.

"Stop thinking Crabbe, that isn't your strong suit."

"It's cold Malfoy! I'm freezing me' nads off!"

"Like you have use for them," Malfoy retorted to Crabbe.

Crabbe frowned and whispered to himself, "Maybe one day…"

"What was that?" Malfoy snapped.

"Nothing!" Crabbe said as he continued to follow him obediently.

Draco stopped by the shadows of the trees to spy on Hermione and Ron, who stood side by side, quite awkwardly he observed. He snorted at the sight before he made his presence known to the two Gryffindors.

"Well, well, look who's here. Are you two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it Weaselbee?" Draco mocked as he gracefully slid down the snowy slope while looking at Hermione. Then he turned his head sharply at Ron, "Don't your family sleep in, uh, one room?" he taunted as his minions stood behind him.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron said sheepishly.

"Ooo, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weaselbee how to respect his superiors," Malfoy said cockily as he refitting his ebony jacket around his frame.

Hermione laughed and put herself protectively in front of Ron, "Hope you don't mean yourself!" she shot back.

"How dare you talk to me! Filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat, instantly angry with her being defensive about Weasley.

Then a rogue snow ball from an unknown assailant hit Malfoy on the side of his fur clad head.

"Who's there?" Malfoy said as his eyes widened in search for the person who threw it.

More snowballs came, and this embarrassed Malfoy, "Don't stand there! Do something!" he shoved Crabbe.

The invisible assailant sharply tugged the beanie down Pike's unsuspecting face and yanked down Crabbe's pants.

"Ahh!" Crabbe whined.

It was the invisible kick in the arse to Crabbe that got Malfoy worried about what was going to happen to him.

He slipped and fell backwards and soon enough he was getting pulled towards the Shrieking Shack. When the invisible assailant let go, Malfoy ran for it.

_So embarrassing! In front of her no less!_ He quietly reprimanded himself at the lack of courage he showed.

* * *

Draco stormed into the Hog's Head and demanded a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. He knew that they would serve him here, unlike the Three Broomsticks, which was adamantly against underage wizard drinking. Crabbe and Pike went to Honeydukes to satisfy their need of chocolate and sugary sweets. Draco Malfoy wished that his urge could be satisfied that quickly, but it could never be. This hunger he had deep inside of him was a gnawing agony that was eternally unfulfilled. Every time he saw _her_ with _him,_ his silent fury would overwhelm him into taking cruel action, and his mouth was a vehicle in displaying how angry he felt with that fact.

_If I ever had an opportunity, I'll take it. Yes, I'll take it. Then maybe this sickly feeling will go away. _


	6. Notes & Love-Making

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

A bit of lovey dovey stuff (I was a bit intoxicated okay?) I need to practice writing well written perversions. (Though this isn't vulgar.) Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was infatuated. Hermione Granger was always on his mind. All the intimate moments between them thus far were on constant repeat in his mind. How he yearned to have her by his side every second. Time went by miserably slow when he could not feel her soft hair against his fingertips and her velvet tongue against his own.

In class he stared at the back of her head. He wished at that moment to be that Hufflepuff girl sitting by her side, he would drag his hand up her soft thigh and knead it until he reached…

Draco Malfoy shook his head as he felt himself harden, _I cannot get a boner in class, Merlin, I got it bad. _

Hermione signed and turned to see Draco staring at her, a demure smile befell her lips as she took in the sight before her. She tore a piece of parchment and began to scribble. She whispered a charm to it and it disappeared before her.

Draco Malfoy was pleasantly surprised to have received a secret note from his love appear before him on his open textbook.

_Have I ever told you that you look so scrumptious with your hair slicked back like that? I often wonder if __**all**__ your hair is meticulously maintained. _

Draco snickered and ran a hand down his sleek locks and dipped his quill in ink for a response.

_You'll find out soon enough, love. _

Hermione blushed and bit her lip as read. She then began her response, taking notes for class clearly forgotten.

_Will I? I have to admit that I find it quite frustrating to pay attention in class when an hour before your hands were roaming my entire body._

Draco painfully sighed at the memory.

_It was the hardest thing I had to do, letting you leave my grasp. _

Hermione exhaled softly as her heart began to flutter. How can a boy make her feel this way? So alive, as if she could feel the blood course through her veins to keep her heart pumping; it was such an unusual and scary feeling.

_You'll be fulfilled soon enough. _Hermione Granger wrote to him.

Draco Malfoy read it several times over and gulped and looked up at Hermione. She did not look back at him; instead she stood completely erect in her chair, eyes toward the front of the classroom.

_What does that mean Hermione? _He scrawled, his heart beginning to pump and his breath beginning to quicken.

When the note appeared before her she smiled.

He was sweet; underneath his cruel exterior he was a sweet, vulnerable boy. In her heart she knew that she cared for him, or even more.

_You're smart enough to figure it out Draco. _

When he read her words he inhaled sharply and looked around the room to see if anyone realized what was going on. He was on the precipice of losing his virginity with Hermione Granger. He almost chuckled at this fact, after the years of stolen glances and painful yearnings, the girl he felt so much for finally wanted to commit an act so intimate and special with him. He wanted to slap himself at the realization of this.

* * *

It was the third time that they did it when they felt they were doing it right. The first was awkward for Draco and a bit painful for Hermione, the second time was a bit better, but the third time, _the third time_ was a charm, like the saying goes. It was how sex was supposed to feel. No longer were they awkwardly aware or ashamed of their nakedness, their fumbling bodies transformed into determined ones in search for fulfilling the other. They wanted to show each other how much they loved one another.

"Draco, why are you so quiet?" Hermione asked as they lay entangled in one another. They were on a bed of white sheets in the Room of Requirement.

"I never thought this would happen," he said simply. Hermione grazed his cheek with her fingers, "Why do you say that? I never hated you, you know."

"Really?" he questioned as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I thought you were an utter prat, but I didn't hate you."

Draco Malfoy chuckled, "I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I was beginning to develop a little crush on you then, but when you got sorted into Gryffindor I was completely crushed-in the opposite sense. Isn't that an odd word with two wholly different meanings? Weird huh? And you know what? When you punched me in our third year I was oddly turned on. I often wondered if we were alone if you would've smashed your lips against mine after you did that," Draco said as he dragged his fingers along Hermione's bare flesh.

"Oh Draco. You are an interesting boy, do you know that? I'm sorry that I did that. But I'll make it up to you, I swear," she kissed him on the lips.

"You swear?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered. _Yes, yes, yes! _All she could think about was Draco Malfoy, it seemed unfair, all the years of quarrels and angst between them. Hopefully their love will redeem themselves from that dreadful time.


	7. United

Everything belongs to JK Rowling, of course.

* * *

It's hard to keep secrets at Hogwarts. Though an ancient castle, every inch of it was alive. The myriad of portraits could whisper to passersby's what they had witnessed, the poltergeist Peeves could recount every explicit detail in his thunderous boom of a voice, and the keen eyes of Hogwarts students were always about somewhere in the castle.

A satisfied Draco Malfoy ambled down the corridors, heading for the dungeons. His tie was completely undone as it hung loosely around his neck. His usual slicked back hair was disheveled, and he purposely did not button up his dress shirt all the way.

"Oooh there he goes again. That's the third night in the row now, isn't it?" a woman in a portrait said to the neighboring one, which was inhabited by a man with a fruit basket.

"No wonder Mr. Malfoy's a happy boy now," he quipped.

The woman in the portrait sighed, "A clandestine love affair, how utterly romantic."

"It won't last long," the man told her.

"What do you mean it won't last long? Their secret or their relationship?" she squealed, "Have you any idea how long I waited for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to get together?!"

"Don't get riled up woman. I meant the secret. Anyways how am I suppose to know if they'll remain together after they depart Hogwarts? I'm just a man in a painting." With that he drifted off to another frame.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm tagging the walls of Hogwarts with magical graffiti. I feel so rebellious." Hermione Granger giggled as she and Draco Malfoy stood side by side, their wands emitted a faint glow that carved into the stonewall. Once finished they took a step back.

_HG+DM_

_etiam post omnia_

Hermione Granger smiled and read the Latin inscription that Draco wrote "_Etian post omnia, even after everything._" She softly smiled to herself as she enveloped Draco's hand into her own. Draco Malfoy caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips, "And I can't believe it."

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and inspected their work.

"You made it quite obvious Draco, with our initials and all, what if somebody sees it?" Hermione questioned.

"Nobody comes to this side of the castle unless they are up to no good. And so what if they did? You putting it off worries me, love."

"I'm not ashamed Draco, I just have enough attention on me as it is…"

"Yes, we all know you're the savior of the wizardry world," he teased.

"Draco!" she softly pushed him, "I just don't want more attention on me. I want to keep my focus for the upcoming NEWTS."

"I know you will you do excellent on them. Don't stress Hermione," he softly rubbed his face in the nape of her neck. He inhaled deeply, relishing her scent. He began to untuck her dress shirt from her skirt when they both heard a ruckus of noise heading their direction.

"What's that?" Draco questioned turning away from Hermione and looking down the corridor.

"I dunno. I think we should leave. Come on, Draco," she began walking the opposite direction.

The sudden silence after made Draco want to resume what they were doing. He caught up to Hermione and pinned her against the wall.

In the midst of their caresses and touches, the infamous Hogwarts's poltergeist Peeves appeared hovering above them and squeaked with glee when he saw them. The two of them gasped.

"Oooooh what a scandal we got here. I see you're having fun now Draco Malfoy, since Voldy's gone mouldy, ehh?!"

"Shut it Peeves!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Get out of here you soulless fool! And you better not dare recount what you just saw to anybody!" Draco yelled up at him.

"I overheard the portraits talking about you two, I just had to find out for me self! Its true then, wait until everybody hears this!" he jumped while he still floated in the air.

"No! We control when this will get out. You keep your mouth shut!" Draco Malfoy pointed at Peeves while his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Peeves," Hermione said calmly, "Please, we just want to keep this to ourselves for a little bit longer. You understand don't you?" she tried to reason with him. She didn't want their relationship to come out like this.

"I do. I understand Ms. Granger." Peeves nodded and Hermione sighed in relief.

"But things have been a bit boring around here." He blew a raspberry at her before he popped and disappeared from sight.

They could hear him bouncing down the corridors singing, "_Draco and Hermione! Hermione and Draco! Snogging in the corridors!" _

"Bugger," Draco Malfoy spat and empathetically looked at Hermione. He thought she was going to be upset, but she began to laugh instead.

"At least I don't have to do it."

* * *

Their secret spread throughout Hogwarts as quickly as relief spread after the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione walked alone after class and witnessed all the quick glances she was getting from students as they whispered into each other's ears. It was lunch hour, so she made her way to the Great Hall, and with each step she felt anxiety course through her veins. Along with that anxiety she felt a sense of satisfaction. It was the exciting feeling that everything was about to change yet again for Hermione. Her steps began to slow as she saw Draco Malfoy walking toward her from the opposite direction. They both stopped at the entrance. The huge doors were closed.

"The doors are never closed while its lunch hour," Draco said.

"It's queer, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"It is." He held out his hand and Hermione took it.

Together, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy pushed open the massive doors to the Great Hall to be greeted with silence. Students froze with their forks by their mouths. Conversations died out. All heads turned to their direction.

"I TOLD YOU!" Peeves voice boomed and broke the silence as he manically flew across the Great Hall.

The sight of the two of them holding hands was confirmation to the youth of Hogwarts. They all began to chatter and seas of murmurs were heard. The students were silenced again as they saw Headmistress McGonagall stand up from her place at the professor's dais.

"Ms. Granger, is there truth to what Peeves has said?" she questioned.

Hermione quickly nodded, "Yes, Professor."

She looked toward the Gryffindor table at the mostly slack jawed bunch. Ginny was bemused by the situation and tilted her head in wonderment and confusion.

"About time," Luna, who sat beside her Gryffindor friends at their table, said.

"I saw a connection between them ever since the Yule Ball," she softly added.

Headmistress McGonagall sat down and raised her goblet in the air toward Hermione and Draco. Hermione was relieved that she accepted them, but she was more relieved that she could now be with Draco Malfoy freely. She now could move on.

* * *

_-18 years later-_

A young Gryffindor boy and a Slytherin girl roamed through the abandoned corridors hand in hand.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl asked.

"Just wait a moment. I've got to show you something." He pulled her throughout the cold corridor at a fast pace until he spotted what he was searching for.

"Ah, there it is!" He pointed to the inscription carved into the wall.

_HG+DM_

_etiam post omnia_

"Is this?" the girl said as she turned toward the boy as her mouth went agape, "Is this them? Did they do this? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" she questioned.

The boy nodded.

"I just wanted to pay respect to them, you know. With me being in Gryffindor and you in Slytherin, this never happened during their time," the boy said to her as he raised their entwined hands.

The Slytherin girl traced the carvings with her finger, "Their love changed everything. All that prejudice back then, it's laughable now. They set a precedent. Who told you about this?" she questioned, her eyes shiny with wonderment.

"Their children, the twins. They just entered Hogwarts this year."

* * *

The End

Thanks for everyone who read this story! Hopefully I will have something new soon. Definitely expect one-shots.


End file.
